


Hush.

by museaway



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-06
Updated: 2003-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hush, little baby. (Lex's POV from the asylum)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written November 19, 2003.

_Hush, little baby_.

Rock back and forth, back and forth because you're all alone, now. All alone, the way you knew you would be one day.

They've all left you now, and you're bruised and broken and so, so tired, but you can't sleep. Can't sleep because you know they're watching, eyes everywhere, and if you close your eyes you might never get to open them again.

Everything you've ever known...gone. He's betrayed you, now, and you can't trust him. Can't trust anyone. They've all turned against you, every one, and there will never be another.

Fire in your eyes -- it stings but you don't blink. Why why why? Heart ripped and bleeding just before you where you can't stop its death, and maybe this is best if it means you'll never have to hurt again.

Watching the car hit him. Eighty miles an hour. This time he can't deny it, since you weren't the one driving.

His eyes on yours, and without a word, he said it all.

And now you have everything you aren't sure you really wanted to know, but none of him. None of him because he ran before you had a chance to stop him, to say, _take me with you_. He didn't take you with him, didn't pick you up in his arms and fly the way you imagine he can, didn't save you this time. Left you behind in the dirt drive dying inside and let them drag you away.

Rock, rock.

You know they're watching, but it doesn't matter. You'll show them all. You'll get out and show them all. So rock rock rock to quell the pain, but don't close your eyes, and tell yourself you never really loved him, anyway.


End file.
